Hit Me
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: Arthur finds it difficult to believe that Merlin was able to knock him out with only a lump of wood. Set after 1x07, Arthur/Merlin one-shot.


Well, I've had this idea since I saw 'Gates of Avalon', and have only just gotten around to writing it. Contains slash, if you don't like, then don't read.

Please enjoy, and reviews are more than welcome!

* * *

Arthur spread out his arms, staring at Merlin intensely. "C'mon, then."

Merlin hesitated, his eyes darting from Arthur to the large stick he was holding. "Arthur, I don't think..."

"If you did it before, you can do it again," Arthur interrupted, grinning. "Hit me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is entirely possible that Merlin would not be in the situation he was currently in if he hadn't invented that story.

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur had growled, pronouncing each word separately as he glared daggers at Merlin.

And Merlin, filled with delight that Arthur couldn't remember being enchanted or drowning, cheerfully replied "Yep." That should have been enough, but then he had to add the next part on. Later that day he had cursed himself many times for saying it, but at the time it seemed like a good idea.

"With a lump of wood."

Of course, Merlin should have known better. He should have remembered all the times Arthur had playfully fought him - the countless swordfights, wrestling matches, etc, that Arthur had emerged victorious from. Of course Arthur would have his doubts about Merlin's strength. In Arthur's mind, Merlin had none.

Which was why, a few mornings later while out hunting, Arthur had picked up a stout log from the forest floor and asked him if this was about the size of the stick Merlin had used to knock Arthur out.

And Merlin had stupidly replied yes.

So, here they were. Arthur stood opposite Merlin, smirking as only he could, while Merlin desperately stalled. He tried twirling the stick between his hands, and ended up dropping it on his foot.

"Merlin, you're meant to hurt me, not yourself," Arthur taunted his manservant as Merlin bent down and scooped the stick up, his cheeks tinged pink.

"I don't think I should hit you," Merlin said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "If your father finds out that I've knocked you out, I'll end up in the stocks again, most likely without my head this time."

Arthur shook his head, causing his blond hair to look more feathery and attractive than usual. "Uther doesn't need to find out about this," he argued. "What are you waiting for, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin both hated and loved it when Arthur pronounced his name like that. Hated because it was in a sneering "I'm better than you and I know it" way; loved because it was in a teasing, playful way which usually enabled Merlin to get away with tricky situations.

"I'm waiting until you admit that you're acting stupid and I don't have to hit you?" Merlin asked hopefully, his voice gradually rising higher throughout the question.

"Nice try, _Mer_lin." Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Either you hit me now, or you tell me what really happened that night with Sophia."

Merlin flinched slightly. Arthur had given no indication of remembering his near-drowning, but Merlin suddenly wondered if he did.

Arthur took a step forward. "Merlin, I'm ordering you to hit me."

Merlin squared his shoulders, adjusting his grip on the stick. Well, if Arthur did vaguely remember, it was his duty to prevent that, right? It was Merlin's duty to keep his magic secret, after all.

"Hit me, Mer..."

_Whack!_

The smug expression on Arthur's face slowly vanished. The prince blinked once, twice, and murmured "oh" before he crumpled into a large heap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin frantically splashed Arthur's head with water. "C'mon, Arthur," he muttered, shaking the limp prince's shoulder. Inside, Merlin was trying to decide whether to be pleased or angry at himself. He was pleased because, hey, Merlin had actually knocked Arthur out! he didn't think he would have been able to. But Merlin was also angry that he had hit Arthur, and would now have to face the prince's wrath.

A shudder suddenly passed through Arthur's body, and the prince's eyes blinked open. "Huh?" He coughed slightly.

Merlin couldn't help grinning as he helped Arthur into a sitting position against a nearby tree.

"Merlin, you, you..." Arthur gazed at his manservant blankly. He reached one hand up and tentatively touched the side of his head, where a flushed lump had appeared. "You actually managed to knock me out?"

"Yep," Merlin responded, feeling slightly giddy. "With a lump of wood."

Arthur stared at him, then slowly grinned back. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I learnt from the best," Merlin shrugged modestly, then added "That's you, by the way."

Arthur smiled. "I know." He reached out his hand, his fingers softly caressing Merlin's cheek. Merlin froze in surprise, then relaxed. Arthur's face drew closer to his own.

"You know what, Merlin?" Arthur murmured. "I don't know why I was so attracted to Sophia... especially when..."

His words died away as his lips kissed Merlin's gently. Merlin, his eyes closed blissfully, shifted so that his chest rested against Arthur's.

"It doesn't matter, Arthur," the young warlock whispered, running his hand through Arthur's hair and pulling him close. "Just kiss me again."


End file.
